Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing devices and, more particularly a method for inputting text into the computing device.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Traditional electro-mechanical keyboards have been used to provide input to computing devices for decades. Each individual key is pressed, in turn, and the key presses are registered to spell words and create sentences, paragraphs, and the like. In an electro-mechanical keyboard, an underlying switching matrix registers a key press by detecting when the keyboard circuit, which is normally open, is closed by the key press. The switching matrix determines which key was pressed to temporarily close the circuit. Keyboard technology has not evolved significantly since early personal computers.